Don't Touch my Baby!
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Chichi figured out who harmed Gohan when they went to Namek. Now's she's on a war path to teach him/her a lesson.


Don't Touch my Baby!

**I swear I need to stop having my muses get bright ideas from parts of the show. I even think Bulma and Vegeta are now my muses too. *Ponders***

**Oolong: You sure about that? Well, she doesn't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or GT.**

**Neko: Enjoy!**

Something told Chichi that there was something wrong. It was that feeling in her stomach that made her want to get sick. She hated that feeling; it was like she got it every time Goku or Gohan would do something stupid. Looking up from the laundry that she had, she sighed. Something had to be done. Even if she was stuck in heaven with Dabura and the others.

"Is something the matter?" Bulma asked, looking over at the ebony haired woman that was shy when she was a girl.

"No. I just need a little alone time." Chichi answered as she walked away from the ground. She knew who harmed her Gohan when he went to Namek. It was someone that thought it was fun to pick on children. Picking up the pace, she made her way to the desk of King Yemma.

"What is it Chichi?" He asked, looking over his desk at the deranged woman.

"Let me go to hell. I need to teach someone a lesson." She hissed, turning her ebony glare on the taller man.

Blinking, he raised an eyebrow before seeing the determination set in her eyes. Nodding, he pointed to the door and let her leave.

Walking away, she made her way to the steps that would take her down to hell. Sure, she had a hindrance as a woman but that never stopped her before. She would kill anyone again if they dared touch or look at her in the wrong way.

"Hey, who's that?" Someone randomly asked as she made her way to the cells that had Frieza and everyone else.

"Okay, who harmed my son when he went to Namek?" She ordered, glaring at them.

"Why would you want to know lady?" King Cold asked, sitting there with his youngest son perked on his shoulder.

"Answer me damn it!" She screamed. Opening the door and slamming it behind her, she walked up to the man that was obviously taller then her. Grabbing his horn, she yanked his face down to hers. "If I don't get an answer in thirty seconds, I will destroy all of you in this damn cell."

"Frieza, do you know?" He asked, looking at his short son.

"Ginyu force." He muttered bored as he leaned back on the wall.

"Yes sir!" They all chimed with a salute to the tyrant.

"Who was going against Vegeta and those earthlings? Who fought the youngest – that kid?" The short stature man asked with a sigh.

"I did sir." Recoome chimed in, only to have everyone look at him like he was nuts. Sure he was dumb but now he hit an all new low.

Shaking their heads, they all moved away from the dumb man, expecting the worst to happen. Hopefully the ogres can stop her before she caused to much damage to the cell.

"So you were the one that hurt my son?" Chichi asked, cracking her knuckles.

"The little black haired boy? Yep!" Recoome answered cheerfully like he was proud of what he did.

Smiling, she rushed up to him and punched him in the cheek, expecting him to feel the same pain that he put her son through. "This is for Gohan!" She screamed as she raised her leg to land a kick to his head. Forming another fist, she caused it to hit her in the man's stomach.

"Hey, can someone get this lady out of here?" Burter screamed as he felt a rock hit him in the head.

"Come on mates, get this crazy bitch out of here!" Jeice added in as he and others yelled at the ogres for their attention.

Clapping her hands together, she looked at the mangled mess of the man. Smirking and nodding, she turned her back to him and walked out of the cell to go back to Dabura and everyone else.

"No one touches my baby like that." She muttered as she walked up the steps.

"She's an evil bitch." Frieza added in as he watched her retreat away.

"And she's married to Goku." Cell added in as he laid down.

"I kinda feel sorry for the guy. Kinda being the key word in that sentence." Frieza concluded with a shake of his head.

**Done and I hope you like Chichi. I really think I got her personality down along with Recoome. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not and other thoughts that you have.**


End file.
